Corpse Party: Tale of a Dead Party
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Separated from friends and family by walking corpses, what will the Kisaragi students do to be reunited again? This is a story where instead of going to Heavenly Host a zombie apocalypse happens instead.
1. Chapter 1

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled as he grabbed Ayumi and pulled her away from the window. She almost ended up falling from the sudden fear, but Yoshiki held her up. She backed away from him, surprised by the sudden closeness.

"Everyone stay calm!" Ms. Yui yelled looking out the windows. People who looked both dead and sick were clawing at the glass.

"That's not gonna hold!" Satoshi yelled. His eyes were wide in fear as he backed away from the window.

"I'm scared." Yuka said as she shivered slightly.

Mayu's eyes widened as she saw some of them wearing their school uniform. "What's happening? What's wrong with them?"

"We have to get out of this room." Sakutaro said. The teacher went over to the door and peeked outside. All sorts of thoughts bubbled in her head. What was happening? How did this happen? How would she get her students home safely? Naomi and Seiko both stared at the windows in shock. "Why do they have so much blood on them?" Naomi asked.

"The halls seem okay." Ms. Yui said. The banging and shaking of the windows became louder as more of them appeared.

"Let's go! Now!" Ms. Yui held open the door and the students along with a middle schooler filed quickly out the door. The sound of glass breaking filled their ears and Ms. Yui shut the door and locked it. "Get to the front of the school!"

All the students and teacher ran towards the front of the school. When they turned a corner they saw a bunch of wild crazed people. They made horrible noises and extend their arms towards the students. the noises they made were a mixture of rough screams and moans. A sound that no human could be able to produce. It sent a chill down everyone's spines. They moved forward in a grotesque fashion towards them.

Ayumi and Yoshiki became separated from the others in the mass of all these things coming together and stumbling towards them. Ms. Yui pushed through them almost falling. She yelped, backing away as a few tried to bite her.

Yoshiki pushed through the crowd and managed to get to Ayumi. He shoved some of them harshly causing some to fall over on top of others. Yoshiki pulled Ayumi farther down the opposite hall away from them, but also away from everyone else. "Dammit there's too many!"

'Mochida-kun! Mayu! Aaah!" Ayumi had yelled out names but became frightened when one of those things leaped for her. Yoshiki had opened a door blocking it from toppling on them. "Aaaughaaa!"

"No way...no!" Naomi looked at the floor where a student was struggling to get away. It was too late though, teeth sunk into her skin, she being eaten and torn apart by the people surrounding the her. Naomi had no idea what to do, but watch as the student was devoured.

"What are they doing?!" Yuka screamed. "Are they eating her?!"

Satoshi didn't know how to respond. These were monsters of some sort. But they looked human.

The school started to shake suddenly. It was subtle at first but then became more violent knocking the students to the ground.

Yuka latched onto Satoshi. Naomi lost her grip on her friend. Sakutaro fell back his head slamming against the floor. Mayu fell to the side into an open room.

...

Naomi awoke to find herself in another part of the school. She didn't even remember fainting or anything. All she could recall were those monsters and the earthquake. She just wanted to go home. All this seemed too surreal. She looked at her surroundings noticing that she was in the art room. She sighed heavily. The art room was at the very back of the school. There was always the backdoor exit option but it was usually locked at this time. She didn't know how she would be able to make it to the front with those things lurking around. If they were real. Maybe it was all a dream or something. She snapped out of her thoughts when she caught sight of her best friend slumped up against the wall.

"Seiko!" She scrambled over to the girl and shook her awake.

"Mm? Naomi?" she wrapped her arms around Naomi and rested her head on her chest. "What are you doing in my house? And in my room no less?" She said.

"Ugh Seiko we're still at school!" Naomi complained.

"What?" Seiko was pushed away by Naomi. She rubbed her eyes and took in their surroundings. "Oh yea...I blacked out." She said. Naomi stood up and went to the door. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. She fell backwards and crawled away from the door breathing heavily and on the verge of screaming. "Ahhgg." Seiko looked at her with a tilted head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"B-bodies all over. They're everywhere."

"What?" She walked over to the door, but Naomi pulled her back. She pulled her towards a shelf knocking over several pottery. They shattered with tremendous noise in the silence. There was a moaning sound coming from outside. Footsteps seemed to come closer and closer until the door opened. In the entryway of the door stood a teacher in a bloodied shirt. His eyes looked wild and dead. His mouth agape and blood stained his lips and face. "Guffghh!" It made a leap towards the two and they both screamed and moved out of the way. More moaning creatures came into the room. "We have to get out of here!" Naomi yelled. The two made a dash towards the back of the room, where the other door that connected to the classroom next door was. She turned the knob, but-

"It's locked!" She yelled. "What do we do?" Seiko whimpered and moved towards the door.

"Naomi, let me do something!" Seiko yelled. Naomi moved away not sure what she was going to do. Seiko kicked the door right below the knob as she used the wall next to balance herself. She kicked again, but the door still didn't open. She let out a loud scream and kicked again with more force. The door swung open and the two ran through. They ran into the next classroom and then out of the room into the hallway. Naomi and Seiko headed towards the girls' bathroom and closed the door. "What the heck? What were those? People? They didn't seem like it but...but-" Seiko covered Naomi's mouth with her hand.

"I think they respond to loud noises...just..you can freak out but do it quietly." She removed her hand and Naomi took in a deep breath. Her mind went back to seeing that student getting torn apart and eaten. "I'm scared."

...

"Shinozaki... It's alright, please calm down."

"But... you..." She tried to speak between gasps of air, "heard the crash too right? And then... the horrible noises that those things made got louder..."

"I did, but they went away." Yoshiki watched as Ayumi was breathing and gasping for air. She was on the floor holding herself together. He wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what. Ms. Yui looked at Ayumi with concern and then over to Yoshiki.

"Those things left because they heard a noise. They must have gone to see what it was." She didn't know what else to say. It definitely sounded like something fell and broke. A plate perhaps? "Maybe one of those things just accidentally pushed a plate off a shelf." She said. She wasn't sure if any ceramic plates where in this school and it definitely sounded like more than one thing falling and breaking. Maybe it was something that was in the art room. "Anyway I'm going to go check it out." She needed to make sure nobody was in trouble.

"No! Ms. Yui don't leave us!" Ayumi yelled she seemed to breathe more heavily and rapidly.

Ms. Yui looked at Ayumi with concern. "Shinozaki..." She really didn't know what to do she wanted to help if there was anyone in trouble. But Ayumi was in trouble as well.

"It's okay Teach. I'll keep an eye on Shinozaki." She heard Yoshiki say.

"O-okay..."

He looked at Ayumi then back over to the teacher."...or...better yet how, about I take a look and you wait here?"

"Not a chance, I'll go. I don't want to put any student in danger. I need to verify everyone's safety..." She was pretty sure she could outrun those things. If there were too many she could probably slip away. "I want to keep you two out of harm's way."

"...well... okay, I guess be careful, though" He replied with a concerned look

"Nooooooo!" Ayumi shouted weakly.

"Look, she'll be fine! Geez..."

"I'm counting on you Kishinuma, I'll be back in no time." Ms Yui said.

"No problem." Yoshiki replied looking at Shinozaki. Ms. Yui walked out the room and down the hallway. She began to make her way towards the art room. They weren't that far from it so it should be easy to get there. Ms. Yui's legs were shaking as she walked. There was no way around it, she was terrified and had no idea what was happening. Was the school really infested with those things?

She made a turn and walked further. The hallway was empty. "Hello? Anyone?" Ms. Yui called out. She kept walking and made another turn then paused. She didn't remember the art room being this far from the classroom they were in. She looked back around the corner and noticed that the classrooms looked a bit different from the ones she passed before. Maybe she was just forgetting things and becoming nervous under the pressure? She didn't know. She kept walking and finally found the art room. She opened it and saw broken pottery all over the floor. The room was a mess. She heard shuffling footsteps come from the back of the room. "Hello?" She called.

"Hhhhsssaaaak!" Ms. Yui stumbled back as the figure making the awful noise came into view. It was the art teacher. Her clothes were bloodied and her right eye was hanging from her socket. Her mouth was unnaturally opened in a wide-angle. She moved forward with her hands outstretched, bloody fingernails exposed. Ms. Yui ran out of the room and closed the door. She didn't know if she could take all this in. People were going crazy. This has to be some joke. She went into another classroom whose door was slightly ajar and gasped at the sight. What looked like a student was sprawled and spread across the floor. Blood decorated the floor along with exposed bones. She came closer to take a look and gasped. Half his face seemed to have been torn off. His white cheek bone and teeth were exposed to the world with no flesh hiding it.

Ms. Yui walked closer. "No..." She backed away and held her head. "Did I not come soon enough?" The large shelf behind her suddenly fell. Crushing her. She gasped in pain as she felt sharp objects being inserted into her flesh. She could feel warm thick liquid form on her back. Childish laughter emitted all around her in the classroom.

"You know out of all the types of people in this world, I hate teachers the most."

A small barefooted child walked up to her. "Of all my years of watching people, teacher's have become the worst of them." Ms. Yui looked up to see the sneering smile of a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think she's alright?" Ayumi asked still breathing hard and trying to calm herself.

"Ms. Yui's smart, I think she's fine."

"I have a really bad feeling." She said as she tried to stand up. "We need to go find ."

"Sh-Shinozaki!" Yoshiki quickly came to her side then stopped himself from touching her.

"I'm fine. Geez." She said, her breath still shaky.

Yoshiki knew she wasn't really okay. "Just...just..augh never mind you won't listen to me anyway."

Ayumi crossed her arms, her eyes began to water, "I-I'm just worried about is all." She knew she might be getting a bit too emotional, but who couldn't in a situation like this?

'And I'm worried about you,' was what he wanted to say, but didn't.

"Okay! Okay. We'll go and look for her. Just don't cry..." Was what he actually said.

Ayumi sniffed and wiped her watering eyes. Yoshiki sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well...we should leave a note here or something, incase she comes back and we're not here." Ayumi nodded.

They both walked to the whiteboard in front of the class. Yoshiki picked up a red marker and began to speak as he wrote, "Ms. Yui, we've gone to find you. If we pass each other and you see this message, wait right here. We'll be back." He finished and set the marker down, "How's that?"

"Blunt. And kind of sloppy."

"It's your fault we have to leave her a message at all you know."

"But...she might be in trouble!." Ayumi felt her eyes begin to water up again. Ugh she hated it when people saw her cry. And the last person she wanted to see her like this was Yoshiki. He probably thought she was being such a baby. Well If he made fun of her she would strike him with even more venomous words.

"O-okay, okay! Just...don't cry! We'll find her!" He just basically said the same thing as before, but he really didn't know what to say when she was getting all panicky and teary-eyed.

"We're going!" She said standing her ground her eyes still watery.

"A-All right, all right already! But if we don't have any luck finding her, let's just make sure we come back to this room, okay?" He said. She nodded still sniffling.

They exited the classroom and entered the empty hallway.

"It's quiet. It's as if no one was here in the first place." Yoshiki said. He was still on guard though. There was no way anything was going to catch then by surprise. He turned to look at Ayumi who had a weary look on her face.

"It's as if this bad feeling intensified." She said. "I don't like it."

"Do you feel sick?" Yoshiki asked. If she did they could go back in the classroom and rest for a bit. Or go to the nurses office. She probably wasn't there, but they could get medicine. If the door wasn't locked.

"No, it's not that. It's hard to explain. It's like something invaded this school and its a bad presence. Something malevolent." She said.

Yoshiki sighed. Was she going to start going on one of the books she read about the Occult? He wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Ayumi began to suddenly walk forward. " Anyway there's no time to dwell on that now. We gotta find Ms. Yui."

"Hey don't move so fast we don't know what's in this school..." Yoshiki muttered as he followed Ayumi. His kind went back to those...things? He didn't really know what to call them. But they looked hideous and dead.

"Where would have gone? I remember the source of the noise was somewhere in this direction..." Ayumi pondered as she walked.

They walked down the hall and made a turn. Ayumi gasped and Yoshiki starred in confusion. "Is this...?"

"Yea its the same hallway." Ayumi said.

"Did we make a circle in the school without knowing?" Yoshiki asked. "It happened so fast though."

"Something's playing with us..." Ayumi said. "Let's go to the end of the hall again."

"Alright."

They walked again and the turned around the corner again. "Okay this is getting weird." Yoshiki said as he looked at the same classroom doors again.

"Are we trapped?" Ayumi said. Her eyes growing wide.

"I-I don't know. Maybe we should try going back pass the classroom we came from?" He suggested. He didn't know if it would work, but Ayumi seemed to calm down a bit after voicing the suggestion.

"Yea, maybe that'll work." The two turned around and walked to the other end of the hallway.

What they saw made their stomachs churn and their hearts speed up. Six figures surrounded a human corpse. Digging their hands into the person's stomach and eating the flesh like rabid animals. Two more figured were walking down the opposite end of the hallway. Towards them.

"Hhhhhhssssaasshsss!"

Ayumi screamed and the heads of the figures looked to them. Their faces stained with blood, twisted in a horrifying expression that the two had never seen a person make before. Their eyes were lifeless, some were missing eyes altogether and other's had horribly discolored eyeballs. They stood up, gurgled and moaned. Some blood dripped from their mouth's and created dots of crimson on the pale floor. They began to stumble towards them, some faster than others.

"We gotta run!" Yoshiki yelled. He thought of grabbing her hand, but knew she would probably be against it. He could hear her breathing start to quicken. If she wasn't going to move in the next half second he was just going to do it. She turned and began to run and Yoshiki started to as well.

They made it to the end of the hall and thankfully this hallway was different. But there was also something terribly wrong with it.

"There's m-more of them!" Ayumi yelled as she stopped in her tracks. The door to the side behind them swung open and two more of those things came out, hands extended and jaws opening. Yoshiki grabbed her wrist and pulled her over and away from the things. If he had been a second late one of them would have taken a bite out of her neck.

He pulled her along and made a dash to the stairs. They ran up them and quickly went into another room. Yoshiki closed the door and pulled a chair in front of the knob to block anything from entering.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do...?" Yoshiki turned over to a muttering Ayumi.

"Shinozaki...", He had no idea what to say to comfort her. She was clearly on the verge of crying again.

"Those things...they gotta be controlled by something." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It seemed as if the temperature had suddenly plummeted, it didn't help that the classroom they were in gave Ayumi a sense of uneasiness.

"You're not really making any sense..." Yoshiki replied back.

"I remember reading somewhere that a person could raise the dead and control them as if they were their servants."

"Raise the dead? Really?" Yoshiki replied.

"Well what else would it be? I don't know how else to explain it. I thought it was kind of weird when I read about it, but I guess it's happening now."

"But...but these people weren't dead. They're students and teachers. We just ran away from classes 3-1 and 3-3. And none of them were dead before."

"Maybe the person killed them, then possessed their bodies?" Ayumi said. She was just thinking out load at the moment. She wish she could remember more of what she read. Truth was she wasn't really interested in the stories of zombies and what surrounded it. She was more on the spiritual side of the occult and not the darker, strange, dead side of it.

"Well whatever the case is I know one thing for sure," Yoshiki said, "they're trying to kill us. We have to find everyone and get out of here"

"Yea! I just hope Mochida-kun and the others will be alright when we do find them."

Yoshiki felt a twitch of annoyance at her saying his name. Why couldn't she just say 'the others.'? Why did she have to say his name explicitly?

"I'm sure they will," Yoshiki said, "Suzumoto is probably with Morishige he's clever so they'll know how to stay out of trouble. Satoshi always knows what to do and is probably with his sister. I'm sure Nakashima and Shinohara are fine as well." Yoshiki said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ayumi sighed and walked towards the window and looked out. Everything seemed normal outside. She noticed how dark it was and wondered if her sister would be worrying about her. Ayumi's eyes lit up when she suddenly remembered something.

"Wow I'm an idiot." She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and flipped it open, "We can call for help!" She said.

"Hah I guess that makes me an idiot too for not thinking." He pulled out his cell as well. With all that was happening, the thought of them being able to use their phone's slipped their minds.

The two stared at their screens with wide eyes.

"There's no signal...how is there no signal?" Ayumi asked. She wanted to throw her phone against the wall and scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayumi closed her phone and opened it again. She turned it off then turned it on. She let out an exasperated sigh when she saw the icon on the corner of the screen indicating there was no signal. She really didn't know what to do now. What she really wanted was to leave the room. The sense of uneasiness wasn't going away. It felt as if something was wrong with this classroom, even though it looked like any other regular classroom in their school.

"Do you think they're gone?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki shook his head, "No, we've only been in this room for about ten minutes. I doubt they've gone away. Don't you hear them?" Yoshiki asked. They both spoke in hushed voices, afraid of what would happen if they were too loud.

Ayumi stayed silent for a moment. She heard the faint dead moans, and what sounded like a mixture of gurgling and hissing. It was like a macabre orchestra constructed of broken vocal chords and shuffling feet. Yoshiki was standing close to the door, a little too close.

"Can you move away from the door?" She asked, "What if something opens it and it attacks you? I know there's a chair there but..." Yoshiki looked at her with a confused expression. He didn't really understand what was the big deal. The chair would hold it back...right?

"Kishinuma, please just get away from it." Yoshiki sighed and walked to the center of the room were Ayumi was.

"There, I'm away from the door, happy?"

"Don't act like that, I'm just worried is all. Mochida would have thanked me for being concerned for his well-being if it were him." She grumbled.

Yoshiki turned around and began looking around the room. Really? Why did she have to bring him up all of a sudden? He went behind the teacher's desk and started looking through the drawers. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, if something does come in this room, I wanna be able to fight it off, or at least buy some time to escape or something." He said.

"And what would be in the teacher's desk that would help us?"

"I...I don't know. I'm just looking for something. Anything that could help. I don't like being defenseless." Yoshiki said, as he continued looking. He knew it seemed stupid, but he needed something.

"We're in a school. I doubt there's anything that could help us." Ayumi said and folded her arms, "Maybe there's stuff in the gym? Like a baseball bat or something?"

"We could try there, once those things leave." Yoshiki replied. He opened another drawer, "found something."

"What is it?"

Yoshiki held up a pair of scissors for her to see. "They're a bit rusted, but still sharp."

"And y-you're just gonna stab a person with that if they come in?" She asked.

"Well, if they don't look like they're going to eat us then no. But if they try anything well then yea."

Ayumi shivered a bit, she hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"So we just stay here?" She asked.

"Well, yea what else can we do? There's too many of them."

"It's just-" Ayumi stopped talking as she took notice of the lights in the room flickering. They both stood still as the light dimmed and flickered more. Then finally the light went out and they were left with only the moon shining through the window and something else that shocked both of them.

Green writing that glowed was all over the walls and desks. Some of the words they could understand and others were completely foreign to them. The words and phrases that they could understand where, _It hurts, Die!, just die!, I'll kill you, anger, _and_ curse_. Some words were written more than once and other's seemed completely illegible. Ayumi felt really uneasy, and her breathing started to quicken. She pulled out a candle and quickly lit it. The light made some of the words go away, but at the corners of the room they could still be clearly seen.

"What is this?" Yoshiki asked

"I-I don't know. It's like cursed writing or something. It's giving me this really bad feeling..." Ayumi said. She noticed how on the farthest wall there were words written in a circle. She couldn't really read it, but from what she could see and understand it was the word _CURSE_. It looked like it had been written in different languages.

"Do you think the rest of the school is like this? With no electricity?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki looked over to the bottom of the door where light would be seeping through the crack from the hallway. He couldn't see anything, but darkness. "Probably." He answered.

"W-we need to get out of here. I don't wanna be here any second longer."

Yoshiki took notice of Ayumi's panicked state getting worse. He wasn't sure if she was going to start breathing rapidly again or stay like this. Either way he wanted to ease her from the fear. But that would be hard since they were trapped in the room until things cleared up from outside.

"Okay, but I don't think we can leave yet. They're still out there. It'll be more dangerous with it being dark, we won't be able to see where we're going." Yoshiki replied with a stern voice. Even if she had a lit candle it would be impossible for them to see what would await them at the end of a hallway or a room.

"I-I know but-"

"Hey you got more of those?" Yoshiki asked pointing to the candle on the desk. Ayumi nodded "Let's light up more of those to brighten up the room more."

Ayumi nodded again and pulled out more candles. She lit each one up with her hands shaking slightly. Yoshiki took two of them and settled them at the far corners of the room. Ayumi took the other two and placed that at the other corners. The light made that writing disappear and somewhat lowered her uneasiness. Although now she had less candles, but she could easily just put out the fire from the ones in the room and carry them with her.

Yoshiki sighed, "There, that's better."

He then heard a rumbling noise from behind him and turned around. A corpse stumbled out of the circle and lunged for Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled. Yoshiki managed to move his body just in time. He pulled out the scissors and held them in front of him. He didn't want to stab any of them, but if he had to he would.

Ayumi could see that the circle acted like a passageway from some unknown place to the room. She saw what looked like an underground tunnel, and more dead walking towards the room. She looked around and thought of opening the door, but wasn't sure if that would make the situation better or worse. She could still hear them outside, and they grew louder with the noise coming from inside the room.

Yoshiki waited until the thing came just a bit closer, and then he stabbed it right in the eye. It was a man about his height, who looked like a teacher. Yoshiki pulled out the scissors and the monster fell to the ground. He saw more coming, and he was determined to kill each one.

Ayumi watched as the scene unfolded before her. Yoshiki took no time in stabbing the corpse. Blood went everywhere and onto Yoshiki as he plunged the scissors into the thing's eye. Ayumi cringed, taken aback at how easily he was doing this. She looked around the room for anything that could help them, she didn't know what though. Her heart was racing and her legs were shaking.

Ayumi turned around and saw behind on the whiteboard another circle being formed. The words were slowly writing themselves. Ayumi grew terrified as she watched, wondering if more of those things would enter the room. The circle completed and the wall inside of it disappeared to show another underground tunnel. No corpses were visible though. She didn't like the idea of using this as their escape, but there really wasn't any other choice.

"Kishinuma! Let's go through here!" She yelled.

"Yoshiki ran towards her voice not wasting a second. He saw the other circle and her standing next to it, waiting for him. "Just go!"

Ayumi jumped through the circle and Yoshiki followed through. As soon as Ayumi was on the other side her body stopped moving. She tried to open her mouth, but couldn't. It felt as if her lips had been sealed shut. She couldn't feel her legs or arms, it was like she didn't have any at all. She could only blink and look around with her eyes. She struggled and exhausted herself trying to move each muscle. She found herself slowly losing consciousness with each passing second. Finally it took too much strength to keep her eyes open and her mind alert. She blacked out completely.

...

Yoshiki jumped through and was about to start running away from the circle when he noticed Ayumi wasn't there with him. It was as if she never made it through the circle. He turned around and saw that there was just a wall. There was no evidence that it had a hole in it. It was oddly silent in the tunnels and it made him feel on edge as if something would attack at any second. He looked down and found her student I.D. on the ground. He quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket. It was evidence that she made it through. But where could she have gone in that span of time they were escaping? How was it even possible?

"Shinozaki!" He called out. Yoshiki walked forward and was about to call out her name again when something hard hit the side of his head. He fell unconscious on the floor sprawled out like a dead animal.

A huge figure with a hammer stood over Yoshiki, looking down at him with emotionless red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumi's eyes opened and she saw a little girl standing before her. She wore a torn up red dress and had long messy black hair. Ayumi tried to move and talk, but she still couldn't. She found her energy depleting again with each failed struggle.

She was in a room that seemed to have dirt walls and a dirt ceiling.

"Hello!" She said with a bright smile. Ayumi just stared at her. Who was she?

"Can't talk? Well don't tire yourself out. It's useless anyway." She said. Her smile grew and Ayumi felt a feeling of dread take over her as the little girl took out a pair of perfectly sharp scissors. They didn't look like the ones Yoshiki had earlier. These scissors were clean and ready to cut anything

"I wonder how your face would look like with holes all over..." She said as she positioned the scissors near Ayumi's face. Ayumi's eyes grew wide in fear as she tried to move again.

The little girl plunged forward with the scissors towards Ayumi's eye.

...

Satoshi looked outside the window as thoughts swarmed through his head. Nobody was outside. Usually with the time they've spent in the school people would be searching for them. Right? He knew his parents would be flipping out by now with his and Yuka's absence. It was getting late and the moon was high up in the sky. No cars were passing by the school either. He knew it was late and all, but there would usually be one lone car passing by.

It was like they were in a completely different world, but it looked the same.

"Where will we go now?" Yuka asked. Satoshi looked back over at his little sister. They were in the principal's office. The lights had gone out a few minutes after they woke up in the room.

"I guess we just go home. But I'm worried about the others. We should try finding them and see if they're alright." Satoshi still wasn't clearly sure what was going on. He wondered if what he saw was just a dream, but Yuka had also clearly saw it. She was still shaken by the sight of those monsters biting into human flesh.

"Do you think they're all over the school?" Yuka asked. She was asking about those dead people. He still wasn't sure if they were even people.

"I don't know. But if we wanna make it home we gotta get out of this room." He said. Satoshi walked towards the door and looked back at his sister.

"You ready?" He said trying to hide the fear in his voice. Yuka turned on her little key chain light she had and found on the principal's desk and nodded.

"Y-yea."

...

A girl with short black hair and red rimmed glasses looked down at the body being consumed by the dead. She sighed and folded her arms as she watched the spectacle of her own body being devoured slowly. Her neck's tendons were being torn into, and her intestines being pulled out and slurped up. A sharp snap was heard as they broke into her rib cage.

"Are you enjoying it?" She asked with a monotonous voice. Well she had come this far and surprisingly she could still keep going even if she was dead.

Naho Saenoki began to walk away from the scene.

...

"So, when did you learn how to kick a door down?"

"Well one day my siblings, father and I went out for ice cream. When we came back the door's lock had malfunctioned and we were locked out. That was when my father took the chance to teach me how to kick in a door. He said the weakest part is usually under the doorknob."

"Wow, who knew that would save our lives one day." Naomi said after listening to Seiko's story.

"Yea...I gotta thank him when we get out." Seiko said. She looked down as she thought of her siblings and worried over them. She knew the eldest one knew there were leftovers in the fridge, but he would be worried that she wasn't home yet.

"What if we don't?" Naomi asked.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we will!" Seiko said. She put her hands on her hips.

"We'll get out in no time!"

"I hope so." Naomi said. "But it's so dark. We can barely see anything."

They were both using their cellphones as lights in the bathroom. The electricity had gone out while they were waiting to gain the courage to go back outside.

"The door's locked right? We can wait until tomorrow, so when the sun's up we can see." Seiko said.

"I guess we could do that but..."

"I know, you wanna get home as soon as you can so do I. But it's dangerous out there."

Seiko patted Naomi on the back trying to comfort her.

Naomi was on the verge of tears, and hated herself for being this way. Seriously? If Seiko could keep her cool why couldn't she?

...

Yoshiki woke up in a room. Well he thought it was a room. The floor was hard and his head was spinning. He put his hand up to his head and examined the fluid that was now on it.

The side of his head was bleeding a lot, great.

He could only crawl at the moment. He tried his best to get to the open door. All he could think about was Ayumi and where she was. He was sick with worry and the pain in his head wasn't helping.

"Ugh..."

He made it out the door and sat up against the wall outside the room. He breathed heavily as he cradled his head. "Dammit!" He was so angry at himself for losing her. He remembered promising himself that he would protect her.

He slowly stood up and began to stumble down the tunnel.

...

The scissors stopped right before they touched Ayumi's right eye. Ayumi watched as the little girl made a confused expression and tried stabbing her again.

It didn't work though. It was as if an invisible force was stopping her from inflicting pain on her.

The little girl backed away, "Well it seemed that I can't kill you..." Then her smile grew wide as she opened the door. "But I'm pretty sure they can."

Walking corpses flooded the room. They walked in with a hungry look in their eyes as they looked at Ayumi. She fell to the ground, her arms and legs had a prickling sensation in them. It was like they were waking up from lack of blood circulation. Ayumi found her voice and screamed.

"Good, I want to see you struggle before you die!" The little girl said as she giggled. Ayumi scrambled away from the dead, trying to escape. There was no other way out other than the one door in the front of the room.

"Please, stop!" She yelled. the girl just stared in amusement. They were getting closer and Ayumi's breathing was growing faster.

She crawled to the farthest end of the room, and screamed again.

...

Yoshiki started to run as fast as he could towards the source of the scream. He knew it was her, "Shinozaki!" He yelled.

He ended up finding a wooden door after making a turn. He started kicking the door. Once that proved as a failure he started ramming into it with his shoulder. He could hear Ayumi crying on the other side and an intense feeling of dread and anger filled him.

"You're going to break your shoulder like that." He turned to see a girl wearing a different school uniform than the one Kisaragi students wore.

"I don't care!" He yelled as he rammed into it again. The door wouldn't budge at all. It was as if it was part of the wall itself. "And who the hell are you?"

"Naho Saenoki." She said as she pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket and a small vial full of a clear liquid. She opened the vial and poured some of the liquid on the paper.

"Move now! I can burn this door down." Yoshiki had no idea what to do. He wasn't sure of it could work or not, but at this point he would try anything. He backed away and watched as she set the wet piece of paper on the floor near the door. She took out a box of matches and lit the paper on fire. The fire quickly ate away at the door, turning it to ash within seconds. Yoshiki quickly ran in and Naho followed.

Yoshiki pushed down the first two corpses to the floor. He had lost the scissors and had no idea how to kill them. He left them there squirming on the floor as they tried to get up.

He pulled on the shoulder of the corpse nearest to Ayumi and pushed it away before it could get a grasp on him.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi cried. The little girl stood in the middle of the room, staring at the scene silently.

"We need to get out of here now." Naho said.

Yoshiki scooped the terrified Ayumi in his arms. He didn't care if she didn't like the gesture or not. He just wanted them to get out of the room as fast as they could.

Naho pulled out a paper doll with writing on it and several other small pieces of paper and set them set them on the ground near the little girl.

"I may not be able to win now...but I will soon." The child said. They left through the door, careful to avoid the two corpse that were almost standing up and the one that was advancing towards them.

Ayumi held on Yoshiki tightly. There was still that feeling of overwhelming fear in her, but now that he was here it was bearable.

They ran until they came to a dead-end in the tunnels. Yoshiki set Ayumi down on the floor, and sat down next to her. He looked around but couldn't see Naho anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" Yoshiki asked.

"Who was she anyway?" Ayumi asked didn't get to see her face."

"She said her name was Naho Saenoki." Yoshiki said.

"Really? She's a famous paranormalist! Where did she go?" She looked forward and squinted her eyes to try to see far down the hall but couldn't catch any sign of her.

"I don't know. I hope she's alright though." Yoshiki said, "It's strange,as soon as we turned the corner she was gone."

"Well I hope she- oh my god you're bleeding!" Ayumi said as she looked at Yoshiki's face. Blood streamed down the side of his face to his chin.

Yoshiki covered the wound with his left hand. "Ah, no I'm okay." He said. He had forgotten about the damage that had been done to his head. He could feel the warm blood on his palm as he pressed down applying pressure to it so the bleeding would stop.

"Geez no you're not." Ayumi pulled out a small yellow cloth from her pocket. She started to clean up the blood that was on his face. She couldn't get all of it off however since some of it had dried up and stuck to his face. "Move your hand." She said.

"Shinozaki. I'm alright, and besides I'm trying to stop the bleeding." He said. Her face was way too close, and he was pretty sure she wasn't aware of that.

"Ugh just move it. I'll clean it and stop the bleeding. What happened anyway? Mochida-kun would've been more careful."

Well that changed the mood. It felt like all the warmth in his heart from Ayumi tending to him was replaced with ice-cold jealousy and frustration. He sighed and stood up almost falling over from the sudden movement. Yoshiki leaned against the wall as he regained his composure.

"Kishinuma!"

"I said I'm fine. Just forget it."

"Ugh what's with you always being so stubborn and annoying? I'm trying to help you."

"Just forget it Shinozaki...I'm fine." Ayumi stood up and shoved the handkerchief in his free hand.

"At least do it yourself if you're not gonna let me do it." Yoshiki sighed and wiped off the excess blood. It had stopped bleeding, and hopefully wouldn't get infected.

"As soon as we get to the nurse's office I'm gonna need to bandage it up." Yoshiki said

Ayumi nodded, "Well anyway...What happened? Who did that?"

Yoshiki shrugged. "I just remembered getting hit in the head and then blacking out. I woke up in a room got out and later heard you screaming so I ran to you."

"Oh..." Ayumi looked away,"Good thing I screamed I guess." She said.

There was silence for a bit and it became awkward. Yoshiki sort of wanted a thank you for, well...saving her life, but he guessed pigs would have to fly before she thanked him of anything.

"Well, anyway I guess we have to keep looking for everyone." Yoshiki said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yea I guess so." Ayumi began to walk forward and Yoshiki followed.

"Well at least this place is lighter than the school." Ayumi looked at the ceiling and saw that there were lightbulbs that lit up the tunnel slightly. "Wait are we even still in the school? Where are we?"

"I don't know...but we need to find a way back." Yoshiki said. "It feels like we're underground with all this dirt. Look for stairs or something."

They continued moving forward, scanning the area for anything that would lead them back to their school.

They came to a point where they could either turn left or right. "Where do we even go?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki looked down both ways, "Maybe right?" He asked. Ayumi shrugged.

"We could go right I guess." She said.

"RRRGUHH!" A loud noise came from the direction they were suppose to go down. Ayumi turned her head to the right and then looked at Yoshiki.

"Actually let's go left."

"Y-yea..."

She looked back to the source of the noise and saw a large shadowy figure advancing towards them.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it probably isn't good."

They hurried to the left and traveled down the passageway. Ayumi could hear whatever it was as it stomped the ground with each step it made.

"Let's go in that room!" Ayumi pointed to an opened door way. They both entered the room. There were stalls aligning the side a the room, and two sinks on the other side.

"We have to hide." Yoshiki said. He opened a stall door, "get in and stand on the toilet."

"What about you?" She asked.

"AUUGHG!" The noise sounded alarmingly loud and it hinted that the unknown thing was near.

"Just get in!" Yoshiki yelled.

Ayumi got in and stood on the toilet, she placed both her hands on both sides of the walls to balance herself.

She heard the stall door next to her open and close, and knew that Yoshiki was in the other stall.

The footsteps came closer, accompanied by the sound of something being dragged.

Ayumi leaned slightly to her side to see out of the crack of the stall door. She almost lost her balance at the horrific sight. A man stood, his mouth agape with red eyes and torn bloody clothing. He held a hammer in one hand and in the other hand he held onto...another hand, that was of course connected to a body. The man had been dragging around a body. She wondered if the person was still alive, or not. She wore the same school girl uniform for Kisaragi high. Her body was facing down towards the ground, her long blonde hair obscuring her face.

"Auuooogh..." The man walked back out of the bathroom dragging the body with him.

Ayumi didn't move at all for what seemed like forever, and neither did Yoshiki.

The footsteps soon faded and after a couple of seconds Yoshiki hopped down from standing on the toilet and opened his stall door. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ayumi got down from the toilet and opened the stall door. She looked over to Yoshiki with wide eyes. "I...I saw what it was...He was dragging a student with him..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you know who she was?" Yoshiki asked looking at Ayumi.

She shook her head, "No, but she was wearing the same uniform as us."

Yoshiki looked down he probably didn't know her either, but he felt sad knowing that a person who was a student living their everyday life was now dead.

"I wonder if the other's are all right."

"Is all this really happening? It's not just a bad dream or something?" Ayumi asked aloud, it sounded more like she was asking herself this rather than Yoshiki.

Yoshiki looked towards the door. "I don't think so. The pain from earlier is still here." He lifted his hand to his head. "And those things, they came so close to us. They're definitely real."

Ayumi just wanted to sit down and rest.

"How long has it been anyway? Since all this started?" She pulled out her phone to look at it and scratched her head, "Huh? Did we lose time or something?" Her phone showed the time as 8:36 A.M. She was sure it was still dark out when they were running away from those things.

"Kishinuma can you check your phone?" She asked. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. A confused expression spread across his face. He looked over to Ayumi,

"Is your's like this too?"

Ayumi nodded, "That's weird though, it couldn't have been that long since all this started maybe an hour or two at most but it couldn't possibly be morning yet!" She felt exhausted though, like she missed an entire night's worth of sleep. She rubbed her eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?"

He rubbed his temple, "Maybe we should find somewhere to rest or something." He felt extremely tired too now that he's seen the time. Not to mentioned his head was killing him.

"Somewhere safe too. I don't think I can rest in these tunnels. Not with that thing that we just saw still lurking around." She paused looking over Yoshiki, "You need to clean yourself up too. You've got blood all over you."

Yoshiki looked down at himself and remembered when he was stabbing those dead things with scissors. He kinda smelled too but he couldn't tell if it was the bathroom or the decaying matter on his school coat.

He walked over to the sink, "Please work." He said and turned the knob. Nothing came out, "Of course..."

"Let's just get out of this bathroom." Ayumi said. Yoshiki nodded and they both walked to the door. Ayumi yawned as they walked out.

"I want to go home." she mumbled.

Yoshiki looked around, then started to walk forward down the long tunnel.

They turned around a corner and became horrified at the sight before them. Bodies lay everywhere. Some against the wall and others sprawled on the floor.

Ayumi couldn't tell if this was done by someone defending themselves from the dead or if a murderer made it through here. They seemed to have all died the same way, being stabbed in the head.

A door was at the end of the hallway, it's doorknob covered in blood. Yoshiki walked over a dead body and advanced towards it. "Don't open it." Ayumi said sternly.

She flinched when she heard a noise behind her it sounded like it was distant but still close. She turned her head slightly to look, but nothing was there.

"But what else do we do? What if it's a way out?" Yoshiki asked, his hand was on the door knob

Ayumi shook her head, "I don't like the feeling of it."

Ayumi then began to notice that the sound was getting louder, it was footsteps. She ran over to Yoshiki.

" I hear it too...we should go in. He might see us." Yoshiki looked at Ayumi to see what she thought. The footsteps seemed to be getting louder and the sound of something being dragged could also be heard.

Before Ayumi could protest he turned the bloody knob and opened the door. The room was empty, the only light coming from a flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He walked in with Ayumi and closed the door behind them.

"Is this a way out?" Ayumi said pointing to the right of the room. There was a rope ladder against the wall, it led up to a wooden trap door.

"Maybe. I'll check it out." He climbed up the ladder the rope felt dusty and dirty under his hands. There were areas of blood on some of the handles.

"K-Kishinuma.."

"What is it?"

The door cracked loudly as a hammer was smashed into it.

Ayumi let out a shriek and ran towards the ladder. "It's him!" She meant to yell but it came out as a strained whisper. She put her hand on one of the ladder's rungs and began to climb. The door was being destroyed loudly, some pieces of wood flew across the room.

"Hurry and get up here!" Yoshiki yelled. He made it all the way top and reached out to the trap door. The door below fell down revealing the man. He ran into the room and swung his hammer at Ayumi.

"Shinozaki!" She had climbed up just in time for him to miss her foot.

"Open the door!"

Yoshiki pushed open the trap door and quickly climbed into the room above.

Yoshiki turned around and held his hand out to Ayumi. Before she could even reach out to him, Yoshiki grabbed her hand and helped her into the room. He slammed the trap door closed. The two breathed for a second, hearts racing.

"That was too close." Yoshiki said. Ayumi was breathing rapidly looking at the trap door, expecting it to fly open any second now.

"Well I did not expect this..." The two turned their heads to the source of the familiar voice.

"Mochida!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ayumi smiled at the sight of Satoshi.

"Hey guys." He said, "Sorry Shinozaki, but could you please be a little more quiet?"

"Huh?" Ayumi looked over and saw Yuka's head resting in his lap. She mumbled something and moved slightly.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine," Satoshi said, "She's a deep sleeper, I was asking you to quiet down 'cause I'm still not sure how many of those things are out there. They seem to be attracted to noise."

He looked at Yoshiki

"You look like you've been through hell."

"Yea well I'm starting to get the feeling that we might actually be in hell." He said

Yoshiki took in their surroundings. It seemed they were in one of the larger storage closets their school had. He sat down on the hard floor and Ayumi went over to sit next to Satoshi.

Yoshiki couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"How is she?" Ayumi asked looking at Yuka.

"She's fine, and scared. It was hard getting her to sleep though, she was too afraid that something would come breaking in the door at any moment."

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked.

"Just a little, I didn't want to fall asleep completely and let my guard down."

Yoshiki took off his dirty jacket and laid it on a shelf.

"So what happened to you?" He asked looking over at Yoshiki.

"We were in trouble and I had to kill some of those things." Yoshiki replied,"And I got hit in the head with something, it might need stitches but I'm not sure."

"Sounds like it hurts, I know there might be something around here to help you. The nurse stocks some of her things in here."

Satoshi turned his head to look around the room. Yoshiki was too exhausted he didn't want to get up. Actually the floor seemed really comfortable. His eyes were growing heavy.

"Kishinuma." The sound of Ayumi's voice snapped him out from almost passing out. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Well that was a stupid question. Yoshiki exhaled loudly, "Well my head hurts and I'm really tired so...I don't know I'm pretty sure I'm not okay."

"You don't have to talk like that." Ayumi said, "You could have just said your head was hurting." She turned, got up and began to scan the shelves.

"You didn't need to ask that question, I mean look at me." Yoshiki did have a point. His bags under his eyes and dried blood near his hairline proved he was definitely anything but okay.

Ayumi turned around to face Yoshiki with a red square bag that had a cross on it in her hands. She walked over and sat down next to him without saying a word.

She unzipped the bag and looked at what it had, "So...are you going to let me do this or are you just gonna handle it?"

Before Yoshiki could answer she started to speak again, "Actually I'm just gonna do it. I'm the only one who can now anyways since you can't see your wound and there's no mirrors here."

Yoshiki bit back a reply and just stared at Ayumi.

Ayumi then noticed that it was actually kind of dark in the room. The only light was coming from the small window on the door to the room. Daylight was shining in and lighting up the school, but the window to this room seemed dusty and only a bit of light made its way into the storage closet. She could still see well though with the dim lighting. She liked it better this way too, it made her feel relaxed.

She scooted closer to Yoshiki and grabbed a peroxide wipe. She opened the packaging and brought the cold dripping wipe to his face. Ayumi held back his hair with her other hand and began to gently dab at the wound. Yoshiki flinched as soon as it made contact with his skin.

"It's cold and it stings."

"Stop complaining." She said harshly. Although Yoshiki took notice that she started to dab the wound more lightly and slowly.

Yoshiki couldn't help, but blush at having Ayumi tend to him. She was being unusually gentle in cleaning the wound. "There." she said and pulled away the cloth.

Ayumi grabbed more wipes from the bag. She opened one and handed it to Yoshiki, "Here, wipe your hands with this." She opened another and began to clean out the dried blood from his hair. For some reason it felt soothing to have her gently pull his hair with the wet cloth. He relaxed slightly, his breathing slowed down and his eyes became half lidded.

She opened another wipe and began to clean the rest of the dried blood off his face. Ayumi felt weird doing all of this. Her chest felt oddly warm the entire time she was tending to him. She wouldn't say that she hated the feeling, but she didn't exactly like it either. She also didn't want the feeling to go away, but was irritated that it appeared in the first place. It was frustrating and confusing all at once. The feeling slightly intensified when she saw Yoshiki's face, he looked calm and peaceful. She yelled at herself mentally, asking why she felt like this.

After what seemed like forever she finally finished cleaning his face.

"Thanks." He said. Yoshiki scooted back to lean against the wall.

Ayumi closed the medical bag and lazily pushed the used wipes into a corner of the room with her leg.

"You should get some rest." She said looking at him.

"So should you." Yoshiki said.

"Mmm." She yawned and it suddenly became too hard for her to keep her eyes open. Ayumi was too tired to move away from Yoshiki before falling asleep. She ended up resting her head on his shoulder without thinking anything of it. All she knew was that her chest felt warm still and now the area she rested her head was warm as well.

Yoshiki froze not knowing what to do or say. He was really happy, although he wasn't sure if Ayumi would be happy to wake up and find out she was sleeping on him.

"She must be tired." Satoshi said. Yoshiki looked over to his friend, he had almost forgotten he was there at all.

"Y-yea." He could feel himself blush.

"You should rest too for a bit," Satoshi said. "I'll stay awake and wake you guys up if anything happens."

"No, it's alright I'll stay up with you."

"Just take a nap, or else you won't be fully aware when we're trying to get out of the school."

Yoshiki sighed, "Fine." The fact of not being able to focus actually terrified him. If he had to fight those things again he would rather be fully aware than almost passing out. Yoshiki leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Can't believe I wrote another chapter that quickly. It just flowed out of me. This kind of miracle can only happen at 4 AM.


	7. Chapter 7

Ayumi was on the other side of the room. Away from the sleeping Yoshiki, her face felt like it was melting. She didn't even remember leaning on him like that. All she remembered was warmth and a nice feeling of protection. Ayumi had almost ended up slapping Yoshiki square in the face and yelling at him, but then she remembered the importance of silence in this school, over run with the dead.

She looked over to Yuka who was wide awake next to a dozed off Satoshi.

Ayumi let out a sigh, "Did Mochida see me leaning on him?"

Yuka shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"What's happening?" A low tired voice softly made it's way into the room. Ayumi froze, Yuka looked confused. Yoshiki rubbed his eyes and stretched.

He then began to talk again, "Oh hi." He smiled at Yuka.

"It's nice to see you guys are well." Yuka said with a shining smile.

Ayumi met Yoshiki's eyes for a second. There was a brief silence as their faces grew red. She wanted to ask how she had ended up sleeping on him, but was afraid of the awkwardness intensifying.

"S-Shinozaki..."

"I g-guess I was just really tired right?"

"Yeah..." He scratched his head and looked down, "I didn't want to move you. You were exhausted."

Ayumi nodded and looked away. She had never been so close to a guy like that for that long. She felt dumb, she was the one making a big deal out of it. Ayumi took in a deep breath and decided just to forget about it.

"Anyway, how have you been? You're not hurt are you?" Ayumi asked Yuka.

The little girl shook her head, "No, we've just been running around a bunch." She shivered and looked down, "Those things are scary."

"I know." Ayumi said. "We have to find a way out of here."

"Have you guys been to the front of the school?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yes, but the door wouldn't budge." Yuka said.

"What?" Ayumi's eyes widened, "Why?"

"We tried everything. We even had the keys to open the door," She lifted up a ring of various keys from her pocket,"but it wouldn't work. It was like it was a part of the wall."

Ayumi looked over to Yoshiki. "What're we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, we can check the back entrance. Maybe that one's different?"

The idea sounded dumb to her, but what else where they going to do?

"Did you guys try and break any of the larger windows?" Ayumi asked. The idea had popped into her head and as soon as she thought of it she said it.

Yuka shook her head, "We haven't done that, we were to afraid of the noise it would cause if we failed the first time ."

"We could try that again then. If Satoshi and Kishinuma try at the same time they might be able to break a whole window open enough for all of us to fit through." Ayumi said.

"We need to find the others too." Yoshiki said, "I hope they're all right."

Ayumi suddenly remembered Mayu, Seiko, Naomi, Morishige and Ms. Yui. "I hope they're okay too." She said.

...

"Hey..." Naomi poked Seiko's shoulder. She turned pushed her hand away and continued to sleep. "Seiko..." Naomo couldn't believe that they had slept of the bathroom floor. Well at least they rested their heads on the wall, but still. It was pretty disgusting. Naomi felt dirty all over, she had wished she wore leggings with her skirt. Turned her phone on and flashed the light in Seiko's face. "Wake up... come on." She didn't want to be too loud, she felt like something would smash open the door if she did. It was like something was watching them, and the dark bathroom didn't make that any better. She wanted to leave as soon as they could.

Seiko opened her eyes and looked at Naomi, "What..." a few seconds passed and her eyes widened. "Wait where are we?"

"In the girls' bathroom." Naomi answered.

"Oh yeah..." Seiko then stood up and brushed herself off, "I feel dirty."

Naomi got up as well, "Me too. I hope the janitor recently moped the floors or something..."

"It's daytime right?" Seiko asked.

Naomi looked at the time on her phone, the time was 11:43, she was a bit surprised that they had slept so much. "Yeah." She frowned as she looked to the corner of her phone. The signal was still out. She had wondered if her mom had forgot to pay the phone bill or something, but when she looked at Seiko's phone it was the same. The plan they had come up with before falling asleep was to get to find the janitor's closet and get the back door exit keys. With that they could unlock the doors and leave, hopefully.

"Do you think any of our friends are here as well?" Seiko asked. Naomi had wondered that too, but she didn't know the answer. They hadn't seen another live student in hours though. "I don't know... but as soon as we leave we'll call the police then maybe they can find them." It was the best answer she had. Naomi hoped that her friends weren't stuck here like they were. Maybe they were already home and safe.

"Anyways let's get out of the bathroom." Naomi said. Seiko nodded and followed her to the door. Naomi opened the door slowly, just a crack. The sun light faintly came into the bathroom. Naomi looked around the area outside as much as she could from the crack. There wasn't anything around. "It seemed okay..." She said. Naomi opened the door wider and stepped out with Seiko.

"Okay first step of our plan is to find the keys." Seiko said. "Let's get to the janitor's closet."

...

"I don't want to wake him up but... we should move before it gets dark again." Yoshiki said as she looked over at Satoshi. Yuka nodded, grabbed Satoshi's arm and shook it gently.

"Mhhmm?" Satoshi opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned and stretched his arms, "What's going on?"

"We have to start heading to the back exit." Ayumi said.

"Huh? But isn't it still a bit early?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki scratched his head. "Well... yea but we don't know how long it'll take us to get there."

"Really? But we aren't that far."

"Yeah, but some strange stuff is happening in this school. We don't know how long it'll take."

"Strange stuff? Like what?"

"Like walking around the school in circle and getting lost even though you know the way. Stuff like walking into the same hallway again and again." Yoshiki replied.

Satoshi nodded. That hadn't happened to him yet. The front door was the only weird thing, that reminded him he hadn't told them that yet.

"Speaking of strange stuff the front door-"

"They know, I told them." Yuka said.

"Oh..."

Yoshiki still couldn't believe half of the stuff they were experiencing, but he couldn't deny it. He looked over at Ayumi. She didn't seem tired anymore, but she did look stressed.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ayumi nodded, "Yeah." She gave Yoshiki a weird look. Why did he ask that? Did she still look exhausted? Did she have huge bags under her eyes? She wished she had a mirror, she didn't want Satoshi seeing her like that if she did.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Satoshi said and stood up. He looked out the small window on the door. "There's nothing out there right now." He said.

Yoshiki nodded, "Let's hurry and go before they come back."

Satoshi opened the door and held it for the others to walk out. He then gently closed the door and looked around.

They all walked in the direction to where they thought the back exit would be. "It's near the scince room right?" Ayumi askd.

Yoshiki nodded, "It should be." They walked down the hallway and made a turn at the end.

"Um..." Yoshiki didn't know how to react. The new hallway they had turned into was extremely long. "It wasn't this long before right?"

"No..." Ayumu answered.

"Should we keep going?" Satoshi asked.

"No. I don't like the feeling of it." Ayumi replied.

"What else are we going to do?" Yoshiki asked.

"We could try breaking a window?" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki shrugged, "We could." He looked at the hallway. There were large windows, but there was nothing to break them with.

"We could use a chair from one of the classrooms to break one open." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki then went to one of the classroom doors and laid his head against the door.

The others waited behind to him, "It doesn't sound like there's anything in here." He said and opened the door. The classroom looked empty and clean. There was a learge widow on the wall. "We could break this one." Yoshiki said. They walked into the room and closed the door. He hoped that the closed door would minimize the noise. He picked up the first chair he saw and looked over to Satoshi who was also picking up a chair.

"So... at the same time then?" Yoshiki asked.

Satoshi nodded, "And if it doesn't work the first time we'll just keep doing it."

They both got near the window with the chairs. Ayumi smiled a bit, they looked kind of funny like this.

Yoshiki took a deep breath and then began to count "One... two... three!"

They both slammed the chairs against the glass as hard as they could. A loud thunk was heard, but not a crack was made.

"Again!" Satoshi yelled. They both hit the window again and again. They both worked up a sweat until they became too tired to go on.

"What... the hell?" Yoshiki said between pants. "It's like it's part of the wall or something..."

"It's like it's made out of unbreakable stone..." Satoshi said. They both stood in silence as they tried to catch their breaths'. Ayumi walked in front of them and up to the window. She touched the glass, it felt cold and dusty. Why wouldn't it just break open?

With her back to them she asked,"Does this mean that the back exit is like this too?"She felt terrified in that moment. What if they were stuck here forever?

"We won't know until we try." Yoshiki said.

"I-I guess..." She turned around to face them, but they weren't there.

"Wha..." How could they disappear like that? It was like they were never there to begin with.

"Kishinuma...?" She whispered. She was too afraid to call out his name in fear of attracting the dead. She didn't want to deal with them alone. "Mochida, Yuka?"


End file.
